Siapa yang lebih hebat?
by Renata29
Summary: Kiyoteru mengumumkan pertandingan untuk anak-anak cewek dan cowok di kelas X-A, pertandingan seperti apa yang akan diberikan Kiyoteru? CHAPTER 2 EDITED! "NANIIII! Terbang? Bagaimana bisa?" , "KITA BENERAN NUNGGU 3 JAM!" Gaje, abal, garing, aneh. RnR?
1. Pertandingan dimulai

Rena: haloo~ akhirnya saya bisa men-publish fic saya yang pertama dan saya sangat senang sekali... bla bla bla bla...

Rin: Siapa itu Len?

Len: Kaga tau, diemin aja yuk

Rena: Woy, Rin, Len, kesiniii~ *pegang jeruk dan pisang*

RinLen: Saya mau jeruk/pisang!

Rena: Kalo mau jeruk/pisang, baca Disclaimer dan Warning!

RinLen: Baiklahhh

Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media, sedangkan cerita yang aneh ini milik Rena

Warning: Gaje, garing, aneh, abal, typo (mungkin), OOC, lebay, alay, kesalahan mengeja EYD, bahasa gaul bertebaran dimana mana dsb.

-Happy Reading—

**Chapter 1 : Pertandingan dimulai**

Suatu hari yang cerah, para murid kelas X-A Vocaloid Gakuen yang baik (baca: aneh)sedang menunggu wali kelas mereka untuk datang ke kelas mereka.

**BRAK!**

Terdengar suara pintu dibanting oleh seorang bapak-bapak (Rena:#ditimpuk penggaris) berambut coklat kehitaman dengan kacamata yang membawa buku Matematika yang tebalnya... Ya ampun tebel banget! Kiyo-chan keberatan gak? Oke abaikan.

Mari kita lihat ID Card orang ini...

_**TEACHER ID CARD**_

_NAMA : Hiyama Kiyoteru_

_KELAS : X-A_

_MAPEL : Matematika_

_PACAR (?): Kaai Yuki_

_MOTTO: Saya adalah orang yang paling gaje di dunia ini!_

Yap, dia adalah Kiyoteru, wali kelas X-A yang merupakan kelas paling gaje diantara yang gaje sejagad raya ini #lebay.

"Anak anak, sekolah kita akan diliburkan selama 3 minggu, dikarenakan Leon-sensei menhancurkan ruang kepala sekolah dan menyebabkan pak Kepsek kita tercinta(?) koma di Rumah Sakit." Ucap Kiyoteru saat masuk kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YAY! KITA SEMUA LIBUR!" Teriak murid murid kompak.

"Tapi kita tidak akan libur! Karena saya akan mengadakan pertandingan untuk kalian semua" Lanjut Kiyoteru sambil membaca buku.

Spontan satu kelas pun pundung di pojokan semua (Len: Emangnya bisa ya? /Rena: Tau ah, terang(?)).

"Karena satu kelas berjumlah 22 orang, maka kalian akan saya bagi menjadi dua kelompok, kelompok cewek dan kelompok cowok, yang merasa cewek berdiri disini dan yang merasa cowok berdiri disana." Ucap Kiyoteru dan semua murid pun berdiri ditempatnya masing masing.

"Hey Piko! Kau tidak boleh berdiri disini! Kau seharusnya berdiri ditempat cewek" Teriak Dell yang ada didepan Piko. Lalu Piko pun pundung di pojokan kelas.

Grup cewek diketuai oleh Rin, anggotanya terdiri dari:

-Kagamine Rin

-Hatsune Miku

-Megurine Luka

-Gumi Megpoid

-Meiko Sakine

-Akita Neru

-Yowane Haku

-SF-A2 Miki

-Kasane Teto

-Suzune Ring

-Kagamine Lenka

Dan Grup cowok diketuai oleh Len, anggotanya terdiri dari:

-Kagamine Len

-Kaito Shion

-Kamui Gakupo

-Gumiya Megpoid

-Akaito Shion

-Akita Nero

-Dell Honne

-Utatane Piko

-Kasane Ted

-Hibiki Lui

-Kagamine Rinto

"Baiklah, silahkan kembali ketempat duduknya masing masing lalu kerjakan halaman 34, besok kita berkumpul di lapangan jam 8 pagi"Ujar Kiyoteru.

**SKIP TIME~ Pulang Sekolah**

"haaah.. besok kita mau tanding, pasti yang aneh aneh... gua lesu amet kalo Kiyo-sensei yang ngasih tantangan"Keluh gadis berambut Honeyblonde sebahu dengan bando pita putih besar dan kita ketahui namanya bernama Rin.

"lu pikir elu aja? Gua juga kali, lesu pake banget" Ucap gadis berambut teal diikat twintail bernama miku.

" ahhh... mendingan kalian semua nginep di rumah gua malam ini, mau gak?" tanya Luka.

"SETUJU!" jawab semua cewek kompak.

Namun tiba tiba seorang ban- #ditebas err... ralat, cowok berambut ungu panjang diikat ponytail tinggi datang sambil membawa bunga mawar dan memberikannya kepada Luka.

"LUKA-SAMAAA! TERIMALAH BUNGA CINTAKU INIIIIII!" Teriak Gakupo sambil berlutut di depan Luka.

Mendengar kalimat Gakupo, muncullah empat siku siku di kepala Luka dan Luka pun menendang Gakupo ke luar jendela dan berteriak, "AKU TIDAK MAU PACARAN DENGANMU BAKAMUI!"

Mereka pun pulang kerumah masing masing dan berkumpul lagi di rumah Luka.

**SKIP TIME~ saya malas ngetik #dilindes**

"Luka-chan, kami sudah datang" Ucap Rin.

"aaahhh! Rin! Tunggu dulu di depan! Gua akan bukakan pintu!" Terdengar teriakan Luka dari dalam. Mereka yang menunggu di depan pun sweatdropped.

**BRAK! BRUK! KEROMPEYANG (?) HUSH! HUSH! MEONG (?)**

Dan Rin dkk sweatdropped lagi.

**CKLEK! **"maaf menunggu lama, gua abis ngusir kucing yang mau nyolong ikan tuna gua, nah silahkan masuk" Ucap Luka.

Mereka pun masuk ke rumah ,bukan... ini mah mansion bukan rumah! Dan seuanya langsung ber-wah ria (?).

"malam ini kalian tidur di kamar gua ya" Kata Luka dari dapur.

"rumahnya Luka gede banget..."gumam Teto.

"gua mau banget punya rumah yang gede buju buneng gini" gumam Neru sambil ngiler (?) (Rena: ditimpuk HP)

"rumah gua emang besar, tapi gak segede rumahnya Luka" gumam Rin sambil ngemut jeruk yang dibelinya saat menuju rumah Luka.

"hey, kalian mau lihat liat kamar yang bakal kalian tempatin gak?" tanya Luka dari dapur (Readers: MASIH DI DAPUR? NGAPAIN TUH ANAK? #capslockjebol).

"MAU!' koor mereka.

Luka pn mengajak mereka ke kamarnya, dan yang mereka lihat adalah sesuatu yang... YA AMPUN BESAR AMET! BESARNYA NGELEBIHIN KAMAR GUA SELAKU AUTHOR! #inimulailebay.

Teto, Neru, Ring, dan Haku hanya ber-wah ria, Rin, Miku, Gumi dan Lenka hanya diem di tempat, sedangkan Meiko? Tidak usah dibilang, dia lagi mabuk mabukan di pojokan.

"_Minna_, mana barang-barang kalian?'' tanya Luka.

"ini-" belum selesai mereka semua bicara, Luka langsung ngambil barang-barang mereka dan ngibrit dengan kecepatan inhuman.

'_Sugoi, _Luka-chan...' batin mereka semua+sweatdrop.

Luka pun kembali dan mengajak teman-temannya main PS10 (Ruka: emang ada thor?/Rena: ada! Tapi bukan buatan Sony, tapi buatan Rena! WAHAHAHAHA*evil laugh*/Ruka: *sweatdrop*)

"nah _minna_... hari ini kita akan main sepuasnya!" Teriak Luka sambil loncat-loncat gaje.

"YAAAYYY!"

**~T~B~C~**

Rena: ahhh... fic pertamaku... gaje dan aneh

Ruka: ahhh... Len-kun tidak muncul...

Rena: aku tau kau termasuk FG-nya Len, tapi kau minta review dulu

Ruka: oke...

**Mind to review?**


	2. Terbang?

Rena: Gomen telat update desu~

Len: oi itu kan yang kemaren nyolong jeruk lo pas elo tidur Rin

Rin: gue tau kok *bawa roadroller*

Rena: KYAAAA! KABUR!

Ruka: oi Author, reviewnya siapa yang balas?

Rena: elo aja~ *lari dari roadrollernya Rin*

Len: sini, kasih gua aja

Ruka: eh? *blushing* Len-kun...KYAAA! Len-kun disini... Kawaiiii X3

Len: ahh hai... *sweatdropped lalu kabur*

Ruka: yah dia kabur, Yuki-chan balas review yuk

Yuki: hai' mama!

**Balasan Review:**

**To Alfianonymous22**

Ah arigato gozaimasu :) boleh fav kok ^^ siapa yang larang?

Sudah update, Arigato

**To Namikaze Kyoko**

Iya, Len Cuma namanya doang..

Ruka: Author... munculkan Len di chapter ini!

Ruka: Iya, iya, aku tau kok

Eh, yang disuruh kerjain halaman 34 itu ya? Itu kan dikerjain di sekolah.

Arigato

**To Chang Mui Lie**

Ahh iya, baiklah akan saya ikuti saran anda :D

Oh ada typo ya? Saya pikir nggak ada =3=

Sudah update, Arigato

**To Yami Nova**

Hahahaha... memang Kiyo-chan saya buat polos dan jujur layaknya anak kecil *dilempar buku*

Fic saya gaje? Senang sekali...

Ruka: Oi Thor-chan (?) fic-mu dibilang gaje tapi kau malah senang... dasar aneh...

Rena: Biarin~ *nari-nari gaje*

Sudah update, Arigato

Rena: Yuki disclaimer, Ruka warning

Yuki: Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Rena-neesan tapi punya Crypton dan Yamaha. Aku, mama dan SYLH(singkatannya jelek amet) punya Rena-neesan.

Ruka: Warning: gaje, aneh, abal, garing, typo mungkin ada, lebay, bahasa gaul bertebaran dimana mana, kesalahan mengeja EYD, sedikit inspirasi datang dari langit dan fic Author lain, dll.

~Happy Reading~

**Chapter 2: Battle 1: Terbang**

"Ohayou Rin, apa rasanya tidur di rumah Luka? Enak gak?" tanya Len.

"Hehehehe... kau iri kan, aku bisa menginap di rumah teman sementara kau sendiri di rumah~ HAHAHAHAHA*tawa psikopat*" jawab Rin

Len memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat sesosok bapak-bapak (Kiyoteru: Hey... aku masih mudaaaa!) bersama gadis berambut hitam sepunggung, baju T-shirt berwarna biru tua dengan rompi yang tertulis angka 01 di bagian kanan dan 29 di bagian kiri, memakai celana hitam pekat panjang dan memakai sepatu kets putih.

"Itu kan..." gumam Len.

"Si Author baru yang gaje itu..." gumam Miku.

"Yang ngerampok(?) jeruk milikku semalam..." gumam Rin

Tunggu, kok bergumam semua? Itu juga si Author, kenapa dia bisa ikut Kiyoteru? #abaikan

"Anak-anak, pertandingan kita yang pertama adalah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terbang!" Ucap(baca:Teriak) Kiyoteru.

"NANIIII?! Terbang!? Bagaimana bisa?" Koor murid-murid X-A sambil guling-guling (?).

"Tenanglah, teman kalian ini bisa membantu" Ucap Kiyoteru menenangkan murid-muridnya yang udah gila(?) semua #dilindes.

"Teman apaan? Dia kan masih kecil" Jawab(baca: Ledek) Miku. Lalu Miku mendapatkan Death-Glare dari Author gaje.

"Bilang apa kau, Miku?" Tiba-tiba Author gaje mengeluarkan selembar kartu yang bersinar, lalu berteriak,"IZANAGI!"

"Eeeh? Izanagi kan asal muasal(?)nya dari Persona 4, kok bisa muncul disini?" Teriak Len kaget.

Miku mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu di tangannya muncul pedang berwarna hitam yang bernama 'Elucidator'. Eh ini dari SAO pula?

Lalu terjadilah Perang Vocaloid ke 311(?).

"Oi stop" terdengar suara laki-laki yang memecah keheningan (baca: kebisingan), dan tak lain tak bukan adalah Kiyoteru.

"Baiklah, siapa perwakilan dari tiap kelompok?" Tanya Kiyoteru kepada murid-muridnya yang udah sweatdropped tingkat akut.

Dan yang maju ke depan adalah Neru dan Akaito.

"Baiklah, kalian ikut aku" ucap Author gaje sambil membawa 3 buah kristal berbentuk kotak dan berwarna-warni.

Neru dan Akaito dengan kompaknya bertanya,"Kita mau dibawa kemana?"

"Ke sebuah kota yang luas, Teleport: Vocaforest!" dan ketiga sosok itu menghilang.

Rin sweatdropped,"Itu Teleport Crystal dari anime SAO kan?"

Len guling-guling (?) "Itu Author kaga jelas maunya apaan"

Dell pun angkat bicara (?)"Lebih baik kita tunggu Author kaga jelas itu sampe dia selesai ngajarin Neru dan Akaito cara terbang."

Semuanya mengangguk dan menunggu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**1 hour later...**

"Itu Author ngapain? Lama banget!" keluh Teto yang lagi asik-asik makan roti.

"Mungkin terbang itu sulit... kita tunggu lagi aja" Ucap Lenka menenangkan Teto yang lagi ngomel-ngomel kaga jelas.

"Gue setuju sama Lenka" Kata Nero yang langsung membuat Lenka blushing berat.

Mereka pun menunggu lagi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**2 hour later...**

"Lama bangettttt" keluh Len yang masih sambil guling-guling (?).

"Ini..."Rin memberi sesisir pisang pada Len, dan langsung diterima oleh Len dan dimakan sama kulit-kulitnya (?).

"Naik-naik ke puncak gunung, tinggi-tinggi sekali~" terdengar nyanyian gaje dari dua cewek yang sedang asik mabuk-mabukan alias Meiko dan Haku.

"Jangan sampe kita nunggu 3 jam kayak di fic **'Ulangan Semester' **dan **'Mondaiji Gakuen'**.Males banget guaaa..." keluh Miku sambil melototin (?) Negi-nya tercintah (ini bukan typo).

Mereka menunggu lagi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**3 hours later...**

"KITA BENERAN NUNGGU 3 JAM!" teriak Rin yang memekikkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Teto, Ring, Luka, Miki, Gumi, Gakupo, Lui, Piko, Dell, Ted, Gumiya, Nero dan Kiyoteru tepar di tempat, Lenka, Rinto, Miku, Kaito dan Len biasa aja karena terlalu sering dipekakkan oleh suara Rin sehingga membuat telinga mereka berlima 'kebal'terhadap teriakan Rin yang cetar membahana badai sesuatuh(?), Meiko dan Haku? Oh tenang saja, selama mereka berada dalam 'mabuk mode'(?), mereka tidak akan bisa mendengar apapun.

Lalu muncullah 3 sosok yang mereka tunggu selama 3 jam, "KALIAN KENAPA LAMA SEKALI?" koor seluruh murid X-A dan Kiyoteru.

"Kami kelelahan setelah mencoba terbang..." Jawab Neru dengan gemetaran

"Lalu kami berbaring didekat bukit..." Lanjut Akaito yang juga dengan gemetaran.

"Dan akhirnya kami ketiduran! Hebat kan?" lanjut si Author gaje dengan santai dan riangnya tanpa menyadari Death-Glare dari seluruh murid X-A (min Neru dan Akaito)

"Jangan salahkan kami, salahkan Author gaje ini~" lanjut Neru dan Akaito kompak.

"Sudahlah kita mulai saja pertandingannya" tiba-tiba Piko yang lagi tepar bangun dengan sendirinya dan mulai berbicara.

"Tumben lo waras Pik" Ledek Nero. Piko pun pundung di pojokan.

"Lebih baik kita segera mulai, Neru dan Akaito bersiap di tempat, kalian harus terbang dari sini ke pohon itu lalu balik lagi kemari. Ngerti?" Jelas Kiyoteru panjang lebar kali tinggi bagi dua ditambah dua puluh dua per tujuh kali jari-jari kuadrat... (Ruka: *ditendang Readers karena banyak bacot*)

"Bersiap..." Lanjut Kiyoteru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Readers: Author dan Narator kelamaan!)

"Mulai!"

Neru dan Akaito langsung terbang dengan indahnya, namun karena Akaito gugup dan Neru malah main hp (?) alhasil mereka berdua jatoh.

**10 menit kemudian...**

"Mereka terbang hanya 3 sentimeter dari tanah... apa-apaan itu?" Keluh Len sambil makan pisang.

Sementara si Author melayang-layang (?) nggak jelas, menonton chara Vocaloid yang gak jelas yang sedang menunggu 2 teman mereka yang nggak nyampe-nyampe di garis finish.

**20 menit kemudian**

Setelah sekian lama, Neru dan Akaito hampir sama, tapi gara-gara si Neru jatoh, alhasil Akaito-lah yang sampai duluan.

"Ya, kita dapatkan pemenangnya yaitu Akaito!" Teriak Author gaje.

"Karena tim cowok menang, 1 poin diberikan kepada tim anak cowok" Tiba-tiba Kiyoteru yang baru pulang dari dating bersama pacar tercinta, menulis angka 1 di notebook yang entah datang dari mana.

"Pertandingan pertama selesai, pulanglah dengan damai dan saya akan melanjutkan dating saya dengan pacar saya~ dadaaahhh" Lanjut Kiyoteru dengan nada banci di kata 'dadaaahhh'.

"Saya juga mau pergi, daaahhh" kata Author gaje itu, dan menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kaito.

"Pulang lah!" jawab Miku spontan.

"Kalian masih nginep di rumah gua kan?" tanya Luka.

Mereka mengangguk dan pulang, namun sesosok bayangan mengintip dari balik pohon.

"Kalian akan terkejut bila kalian tau apa yang akan kalian hadapi besok... hahahaha"

**~T~B~C~**

Ruka: Scene Len dikit amet T^T

Rena: Gomen Ruka-chan, aku nggak ada inspirasi sedikit pun =.=

Rena: Oh iya, terimakasih buat Author gaje kita **Yami Nova**, yang sudah memberi saya sedikit inspirasi untuk bikin seluruh chara Vocaloid sengsara~

Chara Vocaloid: Awas kau Rena... SINI KAU! *bawa Negi, Roadroller, botol sake, gergaji es, katana, tuna segar, de el el*

Rena: Kabur ah... *kabur*

**Preview Chapter 3:**

"**Selamat datang di R*ch**s*l*nd!"**

"**Makanan semua..."**

"**Tim yang menang boleh makan~"**

"**Apa sensei gila?"**

"**Kagak kuat~"**

Yuki: Akhir kata...

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
